Love takes a chance to save Courage
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: This is to reassure all Taiora fans that I'm still a die-hard fan-TAIORA FOREVER! Sora has to save Tai by herself-with Biyomon helping-when he and Agumon get captured by the Digimon Emperor during the Christmas Season! R&R!


Me: (laughs evilly) I don't own Digimon

Me: (laughs evilly) I don't own Digimon! I've come up with another story-one that I dedicate to Jade (moonshine140@hotmail.com), since it was her idea in the first place. 

Tai: What's going on in this one? Do I save Sora from another inferior evil or from the Digimon Emperor? 

Me: Ah…no. _She _saves _you _from the Digimon Emperor. I'm doing a "what if?" Say, what if Ken hadn't changed from his evil ways and wanted to regain control of Agumon by the Christmas season? 

Tai: I don't think I'm going to like this very much. 

Me: I doubt that. And here's another "what if?" Like, what if Kimeramon hadn't been deleted by Magnamon but was seriously injured and took a rest to heal his injuries? 

****

Digimon: Season 2

Love takes a chance to save Courage

"Agumon Digivolve to…GREYMON!!!" 

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya smiled with confidence as he pulled his blue headband out from his pocket and placed it around his brown mop of hair and calmly eyed the Digimon Emperor-Ken Ichijouji-with a look of ease. 

"Face it, Ichijouji. I'm from another generation, I know all your moves back to front and you don't have the element of surprise. And since my Digimon's the most powerful of all the original DigiDestined, this battle will be over before my Mom's got to carve the turkey for Christmas." Tai declared. To his surprise, the Digimon Emperor chuckled. 

"On the contrary, DigiDestined of Courage-_I've _got the upper hand in this. Your Digimon can only Digivolve as high as Champion, and my Christmas gift to you is an Ultimate surprise. Come forth, my Digimon!" 

Tai's eyes narrowed as a familiar Digimon appeared from the skies above-a Digimon who, until now, he'd only seen on a computer screen. Kimeramon. 

"Greymon, try your best!" Tai advised. 

"Right, Tai. Nova Blast!!" The powerful fire attack bounced against the Digimon's skin that resembled Greymon's body, but didn't leave a mark! 

"A noble attempt. Now, here's _my _attack!" 

"Heat Viper!!" 

Tai's eyes widened in slight fear as Greymon ducked and tried to avoid the attack, but nonetheless, he was sent flying off his feet and nearly collided against another flying Digimon-one of whom he and Tai were friends with. 

"Birdramon? What are you doing here?" Tai asked in shock as he managed to get to his feet. 

"I was flying overhead and figured that Greymon might need my help-it can't be! Tai, that's not Kimeramon…is it?" 

"It is! Birdramon, you've got to get a message to the Real World right away! Greymon and I can't take him on by ourselves!" Tai insisted. 

"Tai, I can help!" 

"Heat Viper!!" 

Greymon roared with pain as he hit the ground and deDigivolved back to Agumon. Tai ran over to him, but he felt a whip wrap around his wrist and tighten slightly. 

"And now, my Christmas present from you! Raahh!" 

"No!" Tai dived, but he was too late as a Dark Spiral latched itself around Agumon's wrist and his eyes glowed a dark red. 

"Birdramon, get out of here now!" Tai yelled as he was lifted off of the ground due to the whip that was still wrapped around his wrist. Nodding, the Champion Digimon flew off as fast as her wings would carry her toward a TV.

Sora Takenouchi hummed a song to herself as she left the tennis courts, attempting to lighten her mood. It wasn't working. Tai had promised her that he would show up at her tennis match to cheer her on, but he hadn't arrived at all, and as a result, her game was messed up. 

"Stupid Tai! He promised he would come, but does he even show? No! If he's off with a girl, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" 

A second later, Kari came running up to her with Gatomon by her side, tears running down her cheeks. 

"Sora! We've got a problem-a big one. Tai and Agumon have been captured by the Digimon Emperor." Kari cried as she came to a stop right in front of the elder girl. Sora gasped in shock, as she realized why Tai didn't show up to her game. 

__

"That's _why Tai didn't come to my game-he probably had an emergency in the Digital World and Ken found him first! I've gotta get to him!" _ Holding back her tears, Sora rushed with Gatomon and Kari to the Elementary school. 

"All right. You guys have to get back here before our parents have to carve the turkey. Good luck, you guys." Izzy spoke out as the DigiDestined gathered around the computer.

"Digiport open!" Davis yelled out. Within seconds, the small band of DigiDestined found themselves in the Digital World with Biyomon waiting for them. 

"Sora! Thank goodness you're here. You know about Tai and Agumon, right?" 

Sora nodded. "Yeah, Ken captured them." 

"Do you know that Ken put a Dark Spiral around Agumon and took control of him?" Biyomon asked. Sora's eyes widened a bit more. 

"That I didn't know. Yolei, can I see your Digivice?" 

"Sure. Here you go." 

The second Sora's hand grasped around it, she turned it toward the TV and pushed the others toward it. 

"Digiport open!" 

"Hey! What are you doing…?" Davis' voice died out as he, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon were sent back to the Real World where they collided with Izzy, who was bent over the computer screen. 

"What happened?" Izzy gasped out. 

"Sora freaked out! She used Yolei's Digivice and pushed us back through. What's up?" 

Izzy took a few moments to decipher Sora's plan. "I think she wants to save Tai on her own, without help from anyone else. Even if Biyomon can't Digivolve beyond the Champion level, Sora's going to give it her all."

Tai groaned as he woke up to see dark walls all around him. Then he realized that he had a visitor-the Digimon Emperor. 

"I see you're awake. Good. Like to see what your Digimon's been doing ever since I got him back under my control?" 

Tai's eyes narrowed as he spat in the Digimon Emperor's face. 

"You're sick, Ken! You've got a one-track mind and all you can think about is power when you don't even know how to control the powers of Darkness!" 

Tai grunted as he felt the sting of the whip on his cheek. 

"My name is the Digimon Emperor! You'd do well to remember that, _slave_!" 

"Huh? I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something?" Tai joked cynically. 

WHAP! The whip struck Tai across his other cheek with such fierce speed that a bruise appeared. 

The Digimon Emperor and Tai glared at each other for a while until Ken realized something-he had finally found his rival amongst the DigiDestined, and it wasn't among the new team, but rather, the original members. Namely, the leader. That's when he looked up and saw a security breach near the entrance of his base. 

"I'll return with your 'partner' so you two can spend some quality time." Tai held back his tears well after the Digimon Emperor's departure. Courage rarely cried, unless Love was in danger or if Light was in need of help. 

"It's a good thing we found the base, huh Sora?" Biyomon asked as they crept as quietly as possible through the base near the engine room. 

"Yeah. Where could the holding cells be in here?" Sora asked worriedly. 

__

"I'd be glad to give you a one-way tour of the cells, my dear." 

Sora's eyes narrowed in anger as she and Biyomon looked up to see the Digimon Emperor with Agumon by his side, his eyes flashing a deep red. 

"Agumon!" 

"What have you done with Tai, Ken?" Sora demanded impatiently as she rose a threatening fist to the sky. 

"You will address me as the Digimon Emperor! I've already given your 'boyfriend' a good whipping and I can do the same to you." 

Sora smirked as she pulled out her Digivice. "I'd like to see you try." Instantly, the Bird Digimon at her side glowed a bright shade of red as she prepared to Digivolve. 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!!" 

Sora latched a hand on Birdramon's claw as she started her ascent upward. 

"Meteor Wing!!" 

The Digimon Emperor cried out in shock as the powerful fire attack caused damage to the engine room! He pulled out his Dark Digivice and it glowed brightly. 

"Agumon Dark-Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!!" 

Sora's eyes widened in a tinge of fear as she came to one conclusion-unless she got Birdramon to Digivolve again, they wouldn't have a chance of saving Tai! 

Speaking of which, our infamous leader had found a splinter wedged in his shoulder and he managed to get it out with his teeth. Then, Tai dropped it and deftly kicked it up. It landed in his right hand. Smiling broadly, Tai unlatched his shackle and wriggled his hand free. Finally, Tai did the same to his left shackle and dropped to the ground. 

"Free at last! Now, how to get out of here…?" 

Smirking yet again, he used the splinter to unlock the cell door and pushed it open. Then, he made a beeline for the same direction the Digimon Emperor had headed in earlier. 

__

"I never thought I'd be glad to have a splinter in my shoulder!" 

"Meteor Wing!!" 

Sora dropped to the stairs as she ran toward the partially damaged engine room, knowing that Birdramon had a slim chance of actually winning against MetalGreymon, especially if he was a Virus-type and not a Vaccine. Suddenly, the Digimon Emperor blocked her path. 

"Where do you think _you're _going, my dear?" 

"I'm going to shut down your base of operations! You're not going to hurt anymore Digimon if I've got anything to say about it!" Sora yelled angrily. 

"I think not." Sora ducked as the whip came flying toward her. Grunting, the Digimon Emperor tried again, but Sora caught it with one hand. 

"Hey!" 

Smiling, Sora yanked it out of Ken's hand and dropped it downward into a bottomless hole that was the engine room. 

"You little…" Sora braced herself as the Digimon Emperor madly leaped toward her throat. 

Tai arrived near the entrance to the engine room and saw the battle between MetalGreymon and Birdramon. Sora's Digimon was losing-badly, but she was hanging in there. 

"Meteor Wing!!" 

"You're getting annoying. Giga Blaster!!" 

"Birdramon, look out!" Tai warned as he tackled MetalGreymon on his back and climbed up toward his right arm. 

"No free rides!" A second later, an explosion, plus two cries were heard in the engine room! Tai's eyes widened in shock as he jumped off MetalGreymon…and smashed the Dark Spiral on his arm. Tai dropped the rest of the way and landed on his derriere as MetalGreymon deDigivolved back to Agumon. 

"Tai! I'm sorry I attacked you. Are you okay?" Tai smiled as he held back his tears and hugged Agumon tightly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go save Sora!" 

"Sora!" Tai cried out as he ran into the engine room to see a girl with red hair wrestling for control with the Digimon Emperor. Knowing that Sora could take care of herself, Tai raced for the power source with Agumon and Biyomon right behind him. 

"Almost…got it! Huh? Is this a Digi-Egg?" Tai asked as it glowed a bright color and every light in the place shut down, which effectively ended the fight between Sora and Ken. 

"The power source! Who gave you permission to-"

Sora slapped the Emperor across the face and ran over to Tai's side. "Kidnapping him and taking control of his Digimon on Christmas gives him that right!" 

Tai pulled Sora into a hug as she released her tears on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Tai? What did he do to you?" 

Tai forced a smile on his face as he stroked her flowing red hair with one hand and wiped away her tears with the other. "Nothing I can't handle. Thanks for coming to save me." 

"I had to. I couldn't let you down after all those times you saved me." Tai had a look of disappointment cross his face as he continued stroking Sora's hair. 

"Oh. I thought it was for a different reason." 

"What reason?" 

Tai grimaced as he blushed. Now he was in the hot seat. 

__

"No time like the present, Kamiya!" Tai cleared his throat and looked Sora dead in the eyes. "Sora, I've got to tell you something that I've only just now realized-I love you! I've loved you ever since I threw up in your hat and forgot to tell you about it before you put it on. And I've loved you ever since you got mad at me for giving you a hair clip on your birthday. No matter what happens, I will always love you." 

Sora still had tears streaming down her face, but they were of joy and happiness. Neither one noticed the golden Digi-Egg glowing brightly when Tai had admitted his feelings to her, not even Agumon and Biyomon. 

"Oh, Tai…I love you too! I'm sorry I didn't appreciate the hair clip you gave me! I thought you didn't like me for who I was." 

Tai would've spoken, but that's when the Digimon Emperor chose to interrupt. "That's really sweet. Too bad you won't get to celebrate over chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Kimeramon! Destroy them!" 

With a powerful roar, Ken's complex Digimon burst through and Agumon and Biyomon instantly jumped in front of their partners, not even acknowledging the fact that the both of them were glowing. 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!! Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!!" 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

"What? But…how?!" Ken cried insanely as he gazed at a Mega level Digimon for the first time. 

Tai smirked alongside Sora as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "The technique is called Warp-Digivolving: look it up. WarGreymon! That Digimon's too dangerous to be loose in the Digital World; you've gotta destroy it with all you've got!" 

"You too, Garudamon!" Sora added. 

"Heat Viper!!" WarGreymon's armor protected him from the fiery barrage that would seriously hurt any other Digimon. Garudamon was barely unaffected by it, though. 

"Now, it's _our _turn. Wing Blade!!" Kimeramon roared as the fire attack sent to him by Garudamon actually caused him damage! 

"Terra Force!!" WHAM! Kimeramon screamed in pain as pieces of itself was deleted in midair! 

"Now, to wind things up-Mega Claw!!" WarGreymon's "Dramon destroyers" punctured through Kimeramon's already damaged body and deleted him entirely. Tai and Sora cheered as Garudamon offered her hand down and they both climbed on with the Digimon Emperor screaming in the background. 

As Tai and Sora flew toward the nearest TV set, Tai eyed Sora, smiled and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. It lasted for a good amount of time-five minutes, tops. 

"I love you, Sora. And you risking your life to save me only shows me how much I love you and can't live without you." 

"I love you too, Tai. I would risk anything to save you, even if I had to sacrifice Biyomon-hopefully, it wouldn't come to that-to do so." 

"Really? You would do that for me? 'Cause I don't know if I could sacrifice Agumon in order to save you." 

"Shut up and kiss me, goggle-boy." 


End file.
